


everybody's a bit of a fixer-upper

by cautionaryjanis



Series: that's the only paradise i know [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Gay, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, No Beta, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker field trip, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Harley Keener, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We Die Like Men, bit of a day, part of a series, peter has a bit of a day after his field trip, yes the title is from frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautionaryjanis/pseuds/cautionaryjanis
Summary: The day after Peter's field trip, he's hit with some heavy and, frankly ridiculous, accusations. Thank God he's got his support system around him to save the day.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: that's the only paradise i know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1122
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	everybody's a bit of a fixer-upper

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of the 'i've got you, always series!'

Peter walked into school the day after his field trip with his back a little straighter and his head held a little higher. He made his way to his locker, but as he closed it, he was met by the furious face of Flash Thompson. Without warning, Flash raised his fist and pummelled it straight into Peter’s nose. Or, at least, he would have, if Peter’s spider reflexes hadn’t kicked in and caught the other boy’s fist in his hand.

Flash stared incredulously at his caught fist, which made Peter laugh as it somewhat mirrored Bucky’s face when he did the same thing to him in Germany. His face flashed with an expression that genuinely terrified Peter, and the boy rammed his elbow into Peter’s stomach, which just happened to be the place he’d been stabbed last night.

“That will teach you to laugh at me.” He snarled, before slapping Peter in the face and walking off.

Peter sank the floor with his back against the lockers. He was breathing deeply and pushing his hand against the slash in his abdomen that Flash had reopened. He winced and gritted his teeth as he felt his body rushing to knit together the gash. “Harley’s not gonna like this” He whispered to himself. Everybody had seen it happen, but nobody had truly looked, so on with their day they went, ignoring the boy slumped against the lockers, with a t-shirt stained red. He finally found the energy to stand and hauled himself back up. He pulled a hoodie from his locker and shoved it on quickly in an attempt to hide the blood stain adorning his t-shirt. Just as he turned to head to his first class, the PA system crackled to life and announced:

“Peter Parker please make your way to the principal’s office, that’s Peter Parker to the principal’s office please.”

He groaned, ignoring the several rapid buzzes from his watch, which he assumed were from Harley who would have been notified as soon as his blood pressure dropped.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, I was told to come here?” He said to the receptionist. She just rolled her eyes and pointed to their principal, Mr Rivera’s, door. He thanked her with a quick smile and headed into the office. He entered the door and was met with the grave face of his principal and the smug faces of the Thompson family.

“Peter, you’ve had some very grave allegations made against you. Eugene here claims you have been bullying him. This kind of behaviour is not acceptable, and we will never turn a blind eye to bullying.” The principal said, causing Peter to mentally roll his eyes at the last sentence.

‘How dare they accuse me?’ He thought, ‘the sheer _audacity._ ’

“Mr Parker, I suggest you call your parents and get them down to the school as soon as possible.” He added.

Flash scoffed. “Parker doesn’t have any parents, and his aunt abandoned him to go live in Italy.” He said.

“She didn’t abandon me, she’s there on a research project, and I do have parents, they’re just dead.” He replied.

“ _PETER!_ That kind of remark is exactly why you’ve been called in. Nobody wishes death upon their parents, now call them down here now!” Mr Rivera shouted.

Peter left the room and pulled his phone out. He quickly dialled Mr Stark’s personal number and sighed as it rang.

“Pete? What can I do for you kiddo?” He answered.

“How fast can you and mom get down to the school?” He sighed.

“Oh god, it’s a mom and dad day? Has something serious happened?” Tony asked, knowing Peter usually only called them mom and dad when he was highly emotional, or, in the case of the field trip, using it to show off a bit.

“You could say that, I’ve been pulled to the principal’s office in front of Flash’s entire family on allegations that I’ve been bullying him.” He laughed bitterly.

“What the hell? Right, Pep and I will be there as soon as possible.” He said, “I’m gonna pass you onto Pep whilst I gather some stuff.” Tony said, and there was a scuffle whilst the transfer took place.

“Hiya darling, we’re on our way, go back in and refuse to start talking until we’re there.”

Peter walked back into the office and flopped into a chair. 

“Did you manage to contact your parents?” The principal asked snidely. 

“Sir, I told you, my parents are dead, the only way I could ever contact them is via a Ouija board, but if what you’re asking is if I have people coming, then yes.” Peter replied. 

“Well if they’re on their way, then I see no harm in starting prematurely.” Mr Rivera said, with a nod to Mrs Thompson, indicating it was something she’d asked for. 

“I’d actually prefer to wait until my guardians arrive.” Peter said, which was coincidentally met with two large thumps on the roof above their heads. Peter grinned, those thumps he could identify as the landing sound of Mark LXXXV and Rescue. Within seconds, the door was flung open, and in walked Tony Stark, kitted out in an iconic business suit and sunglasses, with Pepper Potts close on his heels, adorned in a pantsuit and skyscraper stilettos. How on earth they both looked flawless after flying out in the suits, Peter would never understand.

“Mr Stark, Ms Potts? To what do we owe this surprising pleasure?” Mr Rivera asked, standing up to shake their hands. 

“Pete called us, said there’d been a kerfuffle at school and he needed adults present.” Tony said offhandedly, ignoring the outstretched hand and made himself comfortable in a chair, Pepper coming to sit next to him, a file case placed gently on her lap. 

The principal paled before turning to Peter. 

“You idiot child, when I say to ring parents, I mean your parents, not drag Mr and Mrs Stark away from their lives for a teenager they don’t know.” He growled. He turned back to Pepper and Tony. “I’m so sorry, Sir, Madam, I don’t know what has gotten into this child, or how he managed to contact you, but I will be sure to have him promptly expelled and blacklisted from Midtown-associate colleges.” He said.

“How dare you speak to my kid like that?” Tony said coolly. “I am more than willing to come to Pete’s school for anything he needs. If you had even bothered to look at Peter’s file, you’d notice that his active guardians are listed at TS and PP, and that next time you reprimand Peter about his parents, maybe take a look at the section in his file that mentions the death of Mary and Richard Parker?” He said, adopting his ‘you will listen to me’ voice, a similar one to the one that he uses with Nick Fury. The principal had the decency to look embarrassed for a moment, before clearing his throat and shuffling his papers.

“So, moving on, these bullying allegations Mr Thompson has made against Mr Parker, care to comment, Peter?” He said.

Peter took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, folding his hands in his lap. He knew he’d have to argue this ridiculous case the same way that he had argued with the government directors about unveiling his identity. “Yes, I’d like Mr Thompson to provide examples and reports of when I have allegedly bullied him.” He replied calmly, looking at Tony for approval, who quirked the corner of his lips up and nodded his approval. Flash had clearly not anticipated Peter’s business-like approach nor his invitation of Tony and Pepper and looked to his mom for help. Mrs Thompson fixed Peter with a levelled glare.

“All the times you’ve rubbed your Stark Industries internship in my poor son’s face. You are undeserving of it, and the only reason my son hasn’t got one too is because we’re too rich and the big people up at Stark only give internships to charity cases such as yourself.” She spat.

“Excuse me, ma’am, with all due respect, the ‘big people up at Stark’ are currently sat right in front of you. I can assure you; Peter is not a charity case in the slightest, neither does your apparent money mean anything to us, we’re billionaires. Your money is of no big sum to us, and your life savings is probably our monthly grocery shop. Your son doesn’t have an internship with us because, one, we don’t want him. Bullies are one of the main things that are not tolerated at Stark, and two, he simply is not old enough. Our youngest intern applications require the applicant to be at least a first-year college student.’ Pepper replied, assuming her famous board meeting personality.

‘Oh, so Parker has been lying all along?” Flash exclaimed, eyes lighting up with glee like a child on Christmas morning. “I knew it!”

“Oh, I can assure you, Peter is a much loved and appreciated employee of Stark Industries. He has an extremely important internship under my husband. Peter brings tremendously unique skills to the table and his internship is something that can’t be applied for. There has only ever been two personal internships like this at Stark, Peter’s and Harley’s, and they both required having a previous connection to Tony.” Pepper said, with a smile directed at Peter.

“Who’s Harley?” Mr Thompson asked.

“You know, father, Harley Keener! The child genius?” Flash exclaimed.

“And my boyfriend.” Peter offered, looking towards Mr Stark, who was furiously typing away on his StarkBook. He looked up.

“I forgot to mention as well, we rescind all allegations against Peter and instead accuse Mr Thompson of committing them himself.” He said.

“What evidence do you have of this?” Flash said haughtily. Peter suspected it was because Flash had recently learnt to hack and therefore, he assumed he’d hacked the school network and deleted all footage of him bullying Peter.

“I do have evidence, and I will reveal it soon, half of it is back at the tower and it’s currently on its way.” He said with a smile. Within moments, a similar thud to before sounded on the roof above them, and in walked Harley, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen.” He announced, coming to sit next to Peter.

“Who are you?” Mr Rivera asked, trying to regain authority after the previous showdown.

“I’m Harley Keener, I believe my name has already been mentioned?” He said. He opened the briefcase and pulled out his own StarkBook. He opened the lid and tapped a few times. “Now, where were we? Oh yes, Tony was talking about evidence. Well, Flash, I must say, for a newbie, your coding skills are fairly decent, and to any normal person, all those files you hacked and deleted from the school network mainframe would have been inaccessible. Unfortunately for you, I’m a coding expert and therefore it was a pretty basic web to untangle.” He smiled. “First though, I’ve got some boyfriend-ing to do. I noticed something in one of the clips from today and I need to check it. You,” He said, gesturing to his boyfriend, “Stand up darling.”

Peter stood up, confused, and signalled for Peter to take his hoodie off, which he did. This elicited a gasp from everyone as Peter unveiled the bloodstain.

“Pull your shirt up.” He instructed, as he knelt on the floor in front of Peter.

“Do I want to know what’s about to happen?” Tony said, eyebrow raised, causing Peter to blush slightly and Harley to giggle.

“Oh shut it, old man, and don’t be so disgusting. I’d never to anything like that to Peter,” He said. Peter breathed out, thinking they’d move on from that subject. “In public, anyway, at home’s different story.” Harley added, earning himself a kick from Peter.

“ _Harley!_ ” Peter groaned.

“Okay, okay, where was I? Ah yes, when Flash shoved his ugly elbow into my boyfriend’s stomach, it reopened a wound he already had, causing the bloodstain on his shirt and Peter’s drop in blood pressure that I got notified about.” Harley said.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Flash replied.

“Sure you didn’t. Okay Pete, I think you should be alright” He said, dropping a small kiss to Peter’s ribcage. “All set Tony?” Harley asked, whilst simultaneously redressing his boyfriend. They sat down as Tony replied in the affirmative. He stood up and activated the nanotech suit. Within minutes, the iconic gold and red suit melted over the man. He flipped up the faceplate and stepped out of the suit.

“FRIDAY, projection mode please.” Tony asked sweetly. The suit instantly obeyed and all light shut off apart from the glare of light from the eyeholes. With a flick of his wrist on the touchpad, the images Tony were looking at were displayed on the wall. “Here we have some recovered footage from the security camera in the main hall from this morning. Flash here claims he didn’t touch my kid, but lucky for us, Mr-Tech-Genius-Keener here knows exactly how to find that footage. FRI, play please.” He instructed.

The video commenced with a rush of teenagers flooding the halls. It was quite obvious when Peter arrived, mainly because news of the field trip had spread. Heads turned and whispers started. However, these tapered off in moments and Peter was seen making his way to his locker. As figure sorted out his backpack, another person walked up towards Peter’s locker, very obviously Flash.

“FRI, pause please.” Harley asked. The projection stopped and Harley slid the StarkBook onto his lap from Tony’s. “Your watch, please, baby.” He whispered to Peter, who unsnapped the clasp of his watch and passed it to Harley. The older boy placed the watch on the sensor board connected to the laptop, and within a few clicks, he swiped the projection from the screen back onto the wall. “Peter’s watch records at all time, so I’ve added the sound from this interaction for your viewing pleasure. FRI, play.” He smiled, passing Peter his watch back.

Once again, the AI obeyed and shone the projection back onto the wall. This time, accompanied by sound, the room saw Flash raise his arm completely unprovoked, and attempt to smash his fist straight into Peter’s face, until Peter caught his hand and smiled slightly. With that, Tony looked over at Peter and winked. The video progressed to Flash snarling at Peter and jamming his elbow into the poor boy’s ribs. Harley flinched at that, as he never had done too well with Peter being injured. Peter reached over the armrest and took Harley’s hand in his, squeezing it before gently running his thumb over the older boy’s hand. The video was now accompanied by the audio speaking ‘That will teach you to laugh at me’ and a slap to the face. Pepper gasped and Tony looked grim. Peter was blushing and Harley looked disgusted. The footage then saw Peter slump to the ground, quietly cursing and whispering, ‘Harley’s not gonna like this.’

“Damn right I don’t like it. Mr Principle, I think this is all the evidence you need, and if you think this is, in any way, an okay way for somebody to treat one of their peers, then you don’t deserve any respect. Now, I don’t think my Peter deserves to miss anymore class due to ridiculous accusations. I’m sure Tony will happily provide any more footage you need. C’mon, darling.” He said, gesturing to Peter to follow him. Peter gladly obliged and hightailed it out of the room behind his boyfriend. He pulled Harley back once they were in an empty wall and pressed him against the wall, kissing him gently.

“Thank you, baby. You all really didn’t need to do that for me, but I appreciate it so much, I love you.” He whispered, sealing it with a kiss.

“I told you yesterday, I’ve got you always.” Harley replied, “Now, let’s get you to chem.” He smiled. The boys walked together down the empty hallway, interlocked hands swinging between them. Once they reached the door, Harley stepped in front of Peter and opened the door.

“Hello, Mr Teacher, I’m delivering one Peter Parker to you.” He announced in the general direction of the teacher.

“Another absence, Parker, what was it this time? Stark Industries again?” The teacher snapped, not having been in attendance during the field trip, or recognising Harley.

Harley frowned as Peter sighed. “No, actually, he was with the principle, but I’m sure if you need approval, Pep, Tony and I would be more than willing to verify his internship.” Harley replied, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah, and who are you?” The teacher snarked.

“Harley Keener.” He said.

The teacher whipped around; recognition evident in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mr Keener, I didn’t recognise you immediately, come on in, Peter.” The teacher rushed out.

Peter nodded, eyes cast down and tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack, but before he could get too far, he was tugged back my Harley.

“Don’t leave without saying goodbye, sweetheart.” He grinned. Peter smiled in reply and returned to the boy, standing up on his tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on Harley’s lips, and another on his cheek. “Have a good day, I love you.” Harley said as he activated his suit. Peter sighed and shook his head. “I love you too, I’ll see you at home.” He replied quietly, just so Harley could hear. He walked over to his seat and pulled his stuff out, tuning out as the teacher wiped the confusion from his face and continued his lesson on carboxylic acids. His life never got less weird, and he’d come to accept that, finally.

_Fin._


End file.
